


Kindness

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Heat Mention, Omega Verse, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Boscha is an omega and she is really embarrassed of her own nature.But someone gentle helps her this time.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park, kind of - Relationship
Series: Omegaverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, we get back to school where we left last chapter.

Boscha ran as fast as she could. Her heat period was always a surprised, but she didn't really expected it to be today.

She didn't knew where to go, she could go to the healer and get some suppressant, but that was at the other side of the school, and it was going to be embarrassing.

She decided to take a rest, laying against a wall, there was no one else around so it felt safer.

"Boscha!" Someone yelled

For the smell, she knew it was Willow. 

She really despised this alpha, it always seemed that she didn't care a out being an alpha. Willow always seemed way too soft and sweet for her liking, why she didn't used her strength? Why she didn't took advantaged of her status? 

The alpha girl approached, and Boscha panicked 

"Stay away from me!" She hissed

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Boscha" she looked to her backpack and started searching for something 

Boscha didn't know if she could trust her, after all, soft or gentle, she is still an alpha. But she couldn't move, something didn't let her do so. 

Just some seconds passed by, everything seemed in slow motion for her, her heart was racing that she could feel it beating in her chest.

"Here, take this" it was a small suppressant potion "it's a small one, but it will help" 

Boscha took it, blushing a bit and drank the content. Surprisingly it worked really fast, she sighed of relief.

"Thanks, I guess" she simply said

"No problem" Willow smiled and closed her backpack "I'm glad to help"

She stared as Willow walked away, her heart was still beating and her cheeks where still burning.

"Shit" she muttered, it wasn't her omega talking


End file.
